Shokãn
by xX kelrim Xx
Summary: Since little was always bullied and driven out. Like never suffered at the hands of their tormentors and decided to flee the village. If pardoned and finally felt at peace with yourself and the being that dwelled within. This as proof of their faith confided to him her story and predicted his future where he would get his redemption and the beginning of a new life! P/NaruxHaren


**Chapter 1 - When we can only darkness.**

**When you want to turn**

**Dignity in disease**

**When you want to turn**

**Intelligence betrayal**

**When you want to turn**

**Stupidity in reward**

**When you want to turn**

**Hope a curse:**

**It's good versus evil**

**And whose side are you?**

A shadow was standing on Mount hokage. To be more precise about the sculpted head of the Yondaime Hokage. This shadow as he watched the magnitude of the Leaf Village viewed from above, I thought about how her life had changed in a short time.

Earlier this week there was so bombastic discovered why it is hated by the people of Konoha. The most powerful of all bijuu was sealed within him. Sealed by none other than the Yondaime Hokage, as a last alternative to protect the village from the great fox nine tails who destroyed and killed everyone before him. Would later learn that the Yondaime had done that for him to be seen as a hero who would never let the fox escape and would use her power to protect the public.

Hero? He asked with a sarcastic tone.

He was not seen as a hero in that village, but as a kid or just demon fox kyuubi. If it was at another time would fight with all their might to change that thinking people do and to see that there is a monster that ahead of them, but any one person like everybody else, but today. Not today!

Not after what happened two days ago, after not having done it with him ...

**Three days ago ...**

Naruto was very happy because this was the day where the teams would be chosen. Every time he spoke a few things about being the next hokage, that was the first step in his pursuit of his dream. Another thing that made him anxious was time to decide teams. He dreamed of being part of the same team a girl in pink hair and green eyes. Some time ago I was madly in love with her, but she never gave the ball to him, this would rather pamper the Uchiha, but that did not make him very sad because it was confident that in the near future the pink would admire it too.

And as if Kami hear their haste Draco rose from his chair happily, celebrating by being in the same team Haruno, but when the name of the last member of the team was announced his joy was water below. After the Uchiha were on the same team and that he did his chances with pinkish be almost nil.

Later the same day he met his sensei, he felt a little weird and perverted, but nothing to take away his joy after being discharged he decided to take a walk through the village. But he is not suspected at this time happened a real stir in his old study hall of the academy. Had reached the ears of his classmates that he "Naruto" was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. Fact that left everyone except Ino and hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and shino. That the boy should not be a ninja. Like them, as their parents had warned them about the fox nine tails.

- Hinata and Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino chouji if you do not agree with we suggest leaving the room and not participate in our conversation! - Haruno said in a threatening tone being supported by kiba, Sasuke and some other boys and girls smaller clans.

- This we did well, but not sure you plotting against him, despite being a baka naruto he is not guilty of having it sealed within him! - The blonde said with a bored expression on his face with her friend's behavior.

- No matter your opinion its annoying - said sasuke with his sharingan activated and casting a fearful glance at the blonde who cringed - get out of here and those who will not agree with us!

And as it was "ordained" by the gang against naruto. They left the room Ino, Hinata, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru. So they withdrew the others began to come up with some things and soon left the classroom toward the village, being guided by kiba that would later on in the pretense of naruto locate by smell.

- I'd better go up to the room in the hokage warn him about it! - Shikamaru suggested to Ino, Hinata, and Shino chouji who were watching the large group composed of 19 students running across the rooftops of the village.

While the group was heading up to the room hokage, Kiba smelled naruto in a training camp near the memorial of the martyrs of the village.

- He's ahead of us in training camp! - Said to sasuke kiba, since this seemed to be the leader of the operation against the kyuubi.

- Hai's better this way, no one will disturb us to become the heroes of the town! - He said with a superior smile on his face.

- Sasuke-kun you is the Maximum! - Cried the rosy all melted by the Uchiha while others who accompanied them began to arm themselves with explosive kunais and stripes.

- Let's do what we agreed - began sasuke - Sakura and I'll distract him and then you attack Kiba and soon others understand?

- Hai! - All said while Sakura and Sasuke just approached the front going against naruto, while the other would put another direction to position the back of the Uzumaki.

When sighting the Uzumaki, Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto landed behind him sensing that someone had just arrived turned and looked surprised his two teammates, since not expect fleeces so early, but then he smiled with joy, thought they had been after him for a chat or to bolarem strategies for the day tomorrow, as they would make a survival training that Kakashi-sensei had told them they would apply.

- Sakura-chan - began the blonde happy to see the pink - you came to talk to me?

- Yes Naruto - said with a sour face as he outlined a small smile of satisfaction to note that he did not suspect anything - and I came Sasuke-kun match what you will do tomorrow!

- Legal - said he's excited and starting to think - well we could ...

- Why do not we sit under those trees - pointing to a tree that crossed the distance to an open field, exclusive training - could stay there as the sun is very hot! - Said sasuke confirm seeing the blond head and immediately following which they were more ahead of him, already close to half of training camp.

- Hey, wait for me - said naruto starting to walk faster to catch them, but if forced to stop seeing suddenly having your path blocked by a rain of kunais.

- But what? - Said Uzumaki surprised bouncing back, but then being hit with everything in the back by a kind of whirlwind that spun wildly in the air, making it fall to the floor with the view already a bit dark because of very strong blow .

- Hehehehehehe this devil is no match for us! - Bragging Inuzuka cried as she watched the blonde lying on the floor with a big rip in his shirt where the bruise blood come out.

- Enjoy it and attack this fool! - Screamed sakura already taking a kunai from his pocket and shooting naruto, hitting his hand on the head that screamed in pain.

Naruto until that moment I did not know quite what was going to be attacked, but then she heard the screaming pink to attack, when it was understood everything. They were trying to kill him. Your own team-mates, I felt a great sadness, but he had no time to grieve now. He had to escape them. But that was just the same as thinking. Once lifted from the ground and rancou his hand was stuck to the kunai he received a new barrage of kunais back. He felt all the front running again because of the pain he felt hallucinating had been shot in the back by 18 kunais. He then began to run away, actually tried it did not feel right. He was losing a lot of blood and the whole time he was surrounded by boys and some girls that got cut or kunais with kicks and punches. Do not let him leave. He tried several times trying to get the seal of kage bunshin, but not so with the left leave, do not let him do his seal jutsu.

Was being lynched when they heard Sasuke yell for everyone to depart. He thought they would finally let alone, but it was just a sweet deception. Sasuke heard say the name of a jutsu and then feel an immense heat on their backs. I wanted to run away, they seem to want to scream, but I had no strength. And when that huge wave of fire struck not feel anything, just had a feeling that was the end. Now that would not have anyone else to hurt you. Had fallen to the ground unconscious, his clothes burned pieces while the smell of burnt flesh in the air exhaled. The gennins who attacked aspired smell with a taste of victory and pride for having rid the village of the threat of Kyuubi. Everyone started to leave, but Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were toward the blonde's body lying on the ground.

Sasuke gritted teeth as a sign of anger to see that even with the Uzumaki being part of the body burned and bathed in blood. He was still breathing. Sakura and Kiba also got angry and then each drew a kunai. Kiba stabbed the kunai naruto right shoulder blade until the fade. Sakura stuck a rib at the time where he began to leave more blood and Sasuke dug his kunai at the place where he thought to be the heart of naruto. He buried the whole blade inside the uzumaki and then stepped on the cord of kunai so he went through his body.

Once they have done this and see that Uzumaki's breath began to fail, many felt Kiba smells coming towards them. Alerting sakura and sasuke they went racing the other way not to be seen.

**Moments before the Hokage's office ...**

Sarutobi Hiruzen could not believe what I was hearing, suddenly his room was invaded by gennins that said Uzumaki Naruto was risking their lives. The old man had the hokage asked if they had heard something, but they said they were driven out of the room before they hear anything. Kaharu one of the councilors had asked them why they were gathered at the school if it was closed because it was not having class on time they said they were there. The answer was that the gennins had marked this meeting to discuss about a problem and when they arrived in the classroom found that this problem was called naruto, more specifically what was inside the Fox Nine Caldas.

The words coming from the mouth of the Fox five children and made counselors Hokage if sobressaltarem. This was a forbidden topic to be mentioned and it was not for them to become aware of it. Hokage asked them how they knew that the answer was a negative.

- Sorry Hokage-sama - shikamaru began - but when we entered the room they were already talking about this, so do not know who spread that rumor!

The hokage after hearing that he rose from his chair and estralou your fingers and magically appeared ten Anbus kneeling in front of him. What made the gennins scare up.

- Keep children here in the room, then I want to talk some more with you - addressing the Anbus - five of you want Search the village after Naruto and the slightest sign of him to signal that the match - thinking a little fearful of the hypothesis - if he is in danger to help him!

- Hai hokage-sama - said five Anbus vanish before his front and turning to the other - you accompany me until training camps, if I'm not mistaken resigned to the field team naruto-kun is next to the memorial martyrs, we will go there first! - Said disappearing into the air along the other Anbus.

**Meanwhile ...**

- We have to arrange an alibi - said Sasuke thinking - I bet the others who did not participate were warn the Hokage!

- An alibi is the easiest thing to achieve in this village - kiba said smiling at the two who did not understand very well what he said - Tsc think everyone hate the naruto we just need to find the villager who hates him and ask for more help!

- He's right Sasuke-kun! - Told haruno seeing that the suggestion had some consistency.

- And I already know who can be our alibi - ruled Sasuke and sakura kiba seeing the curious look - the owner of the stall mascaras south of the village, in the kyuubi attack not only were you Sakura, Kiba and the others that participate in the beating of kyuubi (Naruto) who lost relatives, but many people here in simple konoha also died!

- Humf had forgotten this, but for now - seeing some Anbus pass through them at high speed toward the training ground where the body of naruto this - we need to get out of here ASAP, soon found the kyuubi and if we are not in stall of masks will be accountable! - Said kiba already running out being followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

**In training camp ...**

If at any time Sarutobi Hiruzen demonstrated in your life a sense of outrage or anger, certainly did not compare with anything but what I was feeling at that moment. He had arrived a few moments to training camp and in the distance I felt a familiar chakra fading slowly and spotted the source when he practically fell to the ground limp.

In front of a burned body was stuck with kunais, besides several bruises. The body itself was in a little hole with blood where you could not see the person's face. That this person was more expensive than in the case of Naruto, after all it was still possible to see the blond hair of Uzumaki, even though much bathed in blood.

- Hokage-sama - said a anbu gaining attention from the old hokage who was in shock to see the legacy of the Yondaime thrown down as a mere piece of burnt flesh - he ... I do not know how, but still breathing, what do we do?

The Sarutobi practically threw himself forward and turned the anbu naruto's body so he could breathe. It was with great relief that he saw him breathe, even with great difficulty. Without thinking of anything else he's gone so fast before your Anbus they took several minutes to locate his hokage. And with the surprise already located in Konoha hospital inside a special room where he could monitor the treatment of naruto done for over thirty doctors at the hospital. Since we arrived so the hokage asked all the best doctors in the hospital for treatment of naruto.

For hokage hours were distressing. The whole time the doctors come out and entered the room taking turns. Doctors strove to Maximum to save the life of Uzumaki. Even among them there were some doctors who detested naruto. The blame him as if he were his own kyuubi who had killed his family in the past, but these after seeing the state of Uzumaki had to put aside this comparison. If indeed he was a demon, whom they would be given now would not he rather their victims. Since a demon would never be targeted that way and hokage saw this and sighed relieved to see that at least the doctors who were treating the blonde did not see him as a demon, but a boy. That left him less unconcerned with the hypothesis of a doctor trying something against him. It had been more than nine hours when the light of the operating room had been cleared. The old hokage looked out the window and saw the end of the evening, I still had many things to do, but only after learning there would like naruto and was like someone was reading your mind head of the medical team appeared before him and passed a report on the situation of Uzumaki.

- Hokage-sama would have a minute? - Asked the doctor before the Sandaime Hokage.

- Yes as this naruto-kun? - Had urgency in his voice and the doctor realized hokage, decided it was best to give his report in full at once.

- He is out of danger now, why linger had to be very careful when removing the kunai that was spiked very close to his heart. It was also done blood transfusion and removal of splinters of kunais and other artifacts of his body. So we remove all foreign objects from his body ... Well the kyuubi chakra began to exhale him and began to heal him, going so we just added our chakra to regain his skin that was badly burned, but I suspect that within two days he will not have any signal in the body and perhaps he gets to wake up to!

It was with great relief that the hokage received this news. He is not never forgive if something happened to that young man, did not admit more had the same feelings you have towards Konohamaru with naruto, but in his view it was like a grandson to him. Especially after that it was he who cradled the baby after touching farewell to his parents when he sealed the Bijuu inside him.

- Arigato - hokage said smiling - please do not leave anything to miss naruto-kun, any event want to be notified immediately!

- Hai hokage-sama and I myself will supervise his recovery! - Said the doctor being helpful.

After the hokage make a brief visit to the room where he would watch naruto the hokage went to his room and as said earlier the gennins who had asked to stay were still there. Went out to see them practically drawn on the cold floor, sleeping, due to the delay in his return. Estralou fingers again and five Anbus appeared in front of him.

- Take them (without waking them warned first) until their clans and ask their parents to come to my office immediately! - Ordered the hokage as he watched the Anbus gennins took the lap and disappear with them.

- Sarutobi - cried together counselors entering through a side door of the room hokage - news naruto?

- Hai - sighed - was almost dead, if the doctors had not committed so much and if the kyuubi chakra does not begin to heal him he'd be dead now!

- What do we do about it - somewhat nervous kaharu started to say - what happened was absurd, even when dealing with a Jinchuriki, Naruto is a ninja of the village and what happened to him was an assassination attempt.

- We have the names of those responsible - began counselor - we have to have a meeting with officials and leaders of their clans right now!

- It has the name of those involved? - Asked the hokage surprised.

- Hai - began kaharu - Inoichi Yamanaka clan leader was heading to his clan when he heard a group of guys brag about killing the kyuubi, suspecting him of that story and to see that the boys were smeared with blood, invaded their minds and saw everything that happened with the boy naruto. He immediately came up to us and began to respect those involved. We were waiting to know the what will be your decision.

- Collect all here for an hour and want the presence of all gennins and leaders of the clans involved!

- Hai! - Homura and Koharu said walking out the door to warn the Anbus to meet everyone.

**_X_**

**The next day ...**

The hokage had just left the room and naruto right now talking to Hatake kakashi on the bedroom door of Uzumaki, this apparently was still asleep.

- And then what was decided at the meeting? - Hatake asked the visibly irritated with everything that happened yesterday.

- I can not punish the way they wanted - sighed - the smaller clans banded together and think what was done was not anything more, except that Harunos Inuzukas and said they would punish their children with rigor.

- And while the sasuke, the burns were his work! - Said remembering the last meeting where the Uchiha even gave the guys a cowardly attitude of not wanting to repair their mistakes.

- He will not be part of any team, had been under the supervision of a Chunnin one of the smaller clans, will be trained by them, but made a point to suspend registration ninja him for five years while I go hokage that kid just reached the status guard gate! - he said with a hint of anger in his voice, rarely seen in the hokage that was recognized by all of konoha love equally.

- And while haruno? - Asked kakashi.

- It will be sent once more to academia where you have to study again for another year, with an emphasis on teamwork and shinobi history after exit will be allocated for monitoring of village somewhere tower! - Said he disgusted with the situation.

- While the naruto? - Wondered kakashi with an urgency in his voice that did not go unnoticed by the hokage.

- He also will not have a team - seeing the sketch hatake a complaint - but he will be trained by you, I know you long to train him because Minato was his sensei - smiling for Hatake - Minato would be very happy to you train his son and transform it into the new golden lightning of konoha!

- Speaking of golden lightning when you want to speak the truth to him - said hatake seriously - that his father is the Yondaime Hokage and the story of his mother?

- I intended to tell him everything - sigh - but after what happened ... I'd better wait to see how it will behave from now on - and now a feature worried face - Naruto was betrayed by those he considered friends, he fought hard to have some of these friendships that you turned your back now, so naruto who was always alone, having friends was a great achievement for him now and after that I do not know how he could react, but, looking around - this is not an issue to be addressed here in the hallway of a hospital, go to the my room!

- Is there something more you would like to discuss that right? - Seeing the expression would be asked the hokage.

- I'm thinking of giving him the key to the safe where the scrolls that of his father, but I need to take any evidence that conveys the truth now and do not know how to open them, the Yondaime made him the parchment and the Kushina only be opened by naruto!

- Alright - starting to walk beside the hokage - we'll see what can be done!

While the hokage and kakashi leave the hospital room where they were facing. The blonde had just opened their eyes. He was teary-eyed at being targeted by people I thought were friends and also to know that your father was the Yondaime Hokage. He heard the conversation from the beginning and can not help noticing that the Hokage had some concern him know that his country had left written for him. Wanted at all costs to know why they have done this to him, why they sealed a demon inside him. Did not realize they would be turning his life into a living hell? Many questions he had in mind and wanted the answer now, but he was aware that he could not get out of bed at that hour, the only thing he could do was hope that whatever be within those scrolls that can not hokage open them.

If he quit delivering scrolls for him is why he could not open them and that it was the cue for him to catch them. He took the secret scroll once, grab their parents would not be difficult. Was feeling sad about all this, but can not help but sigh a little relieved it all finally discovered that the Hokage and his sensei had found that a bit strange. Truly concerned themselves with it and it was like a relief for him. Knowing that I was not totally alone.

It had been two days since he had arrived at the hospital, he received visits from some friends who felt somewhat guilty for failing to prevent what happened to him. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata and Shino together some Jounins as Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Iruka-sensei were visiting. Despite being wounded inside, he tried to smile at them, but the truth is that he felt he could not do it anymore. He felt a little bad about it, because all somehow not noticed that he was smiling more so naturally. I told them in an attempt to reassure them and himself that all was well and that soon he would return to pester the life of the Hokage and his jokes with them, but even then when everyone left realized that those words would never be long. The Uzumaki had been defeated in the end by the antipathy and prejudice of the people of Konoha and feared that he would never find peace or happiness in your life.

On the third day he finally was discharged from hospital, walking at a slow pace through the village. He noted that he received looks repudiates and heard comments like "He's a monster, is not dead after all that, where our hokage this with the head of this creature let loose the village" these comments were the deeply affecting, as never affected before. Began to reciprocate the comments and strange looks at him with a look hideous and hateful. Yes it was hatred he felt for those people at that time. He had never felt like this with such fervor now, before he did something stupid decided to leave leaping between rooftops of the village to get a time in your home. When you enter your apartment in your head over and over formulating ideas that could make from now and a unanimous vote was in his mind. He would invade the hokage's office at night again, would get the coordinates of where the scrolls were their parents and would pick them after reading them he would decide what to do.

**_X_**

It was early evening and the timing could not be more propitious for an invasion of the hokage office. Had received a visit from even a few hours ago in his apartment, he had gone to see how he was. Was leaving on a diplomatic mission at the behest of the Feudal Lord and that would mean that the office would be empty and surveillance low. Sweet deception. Later found that he had stolen the scroll to the security of the site had been redoubled, but it was not too much for him. He knew all the shortcuts to enter that room without anyone noticing it, better than any anbu specialized in infiltration. I knew the shortcuts that spent a good part of their time being watched closely by hokage inside that building, apparently the hokage not trust people too much of the orphanage and he did whenever he could stay all day in a room next to his office . Sneaking through the shadows he finally arrived in the room and as the old man knew better than anyone knew he kept that thought important files in a drawer of his desk. It was up to the hokage hat that was hanging in a corner and took the key inside the drawer. When you open it against a large folder with your name written inside and found his ninja form with a letter and a key.

**Letter ON**

Sandaime-sama tell naruto that my scrolls with my techniques and including his mother are on the hill hokage inside a room. This key next to the letter that this is the key to open the chest where my parchment sealed along with the Kushina. Together is also a letter from me to my son.

When he becomes a ninja handed to him because it is his right to know about their parents and enjoy our legacy we leave him.

**Sig: Minato Namikaze.**

**Letter Off**

Naruto not contained. She was crying a lot to read the letter. He had discovered the name of his mother ... Kushina ... He found his mother's name pretty much. But restrained himself, could not stay there long and went the same way out of the office, taking care to close the drawer and return the key to the hat, but carrying a letter from his father and the key to open the chest. It took a while to figure out where this was the room after rummaging through several rooms on the hill hokage found what I wanted, it was actually kind of a big file where were the belongings of the previous Hokages. You were very lucky to get into that room, it was being protected by a barrier of sorts, but no one was told that in the back of the room was a small tunnel that connected the same. It was very small, but enough for a child to get into it and come up to the chest that was in a corner with a sign on top reads "Yondaime's belongings." He quickly opened the trunk and found a scroll, was not very big, had an average size curiously tried to open it most could not. After thoroughly analyzing how he decided to speak at the school. Spending a little blood on the seal of a scroll that was directed to only one individual to open it and it worked. Soon he saw something written and began to read.

**"Charter On"**

Naruto Hello!

I do not know how to start this letter right, but before anything call me Namikaze Minato, his father!

Ah remember, this letter is being written by a bunshin mine, ie, whether the letter ends suddenly do not be surprised. It's why the clone disappeared!

Well, back to the subject. This unfortunately is a farewell letter. I believe that will be the hardest letter I've ever written until today. Because of that I have to be brief in my words.

Son ... Forgive me for his mother and put the kyuubi in you. We saw ourselves obliged to do so by that during his birth were attacked by a very powerful shinobi. This shinobi managed to release the kyuubi that was inside his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Yes his mother was the Jinchuriki of kyuubi. This shinobi so bijuu withdrew his mother took control and sent it to attack Konoha. And many people were being killed by ninjas and kyuubi last alternative as I was forced to seal it for you. But my son did this to turn him into a hero. The young man who holds the bijuu most powerful of all in your control. Also put in you in order that you used this power to protect the village and possibly fight shinobi who withdrew from his mother. Because of this my bunshin sealed together in this scroll. The scrolls containing my techniques and his mother. Use them to be able to stay strong and protect everyone. My son and his mother and I'm sure that inside you have the will of fire. So be a good ninja and above all a fair and honorable shinobi! His mother sent him to tell you he loves you son, we both really love him a lot! We both hold briefly in our arms, but these few were the best moments of our lives.

Gotta go now Naruto, I am now using much chakra bunshin and soon my anger go away, so my son goodbye!

Sig: Minato Namikaze.

**"Charter off"**

**Present Moment ...**

Naruto rambled about what he read as he watched the village upon the hill hokage, to be more specific on the face of his father. He reminded all the time that he had read the letter. There was much crying when he realized that his father loved him so much and had good intentions to seal the kyuubi in him. He realized that his father tried to help with this also the next generation to fight against the one who caused the attack of the kyuubi and forced their parents have sacrificed to protect the village.

Vila ... If your father knew how people treated him and the suffering that comes from within konoha child ... Did he do something? Surely not, after all he was the Yondaime Hokage. The dearest hokage of the leaf village and known worldwide. He wondered in his words to protect this village, but the fact that he was never able to look at all these people without getting angry for what they had done to him, especially those he thought were his friends.

After much thought he finally reached a conclusion.

- Sorry Father and Mother, but I can not stay longer here in this village. If I get end up doing things that the two will not be proud of me no a bit. But in honor of you I will train Father and Mother, stay strong and when I see that konoha needed me ... I turn to them for help and you both also try to find out who is this person who controlled the kyuubi ... when I find out - shaking fist of rage - I end up with him! - Said looking at the sky as a tear ran down his face.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
